It's never love
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: "It's never love, just sex." Six mots. Six simples petits mots. Mais qui résumaient Sirus Black à eux seuls.


_It's never love_

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

xXxXx

Je pense que c'est ainsi que ça a débuté. _« It's never love, just sex. »_ Une des grandes déclarations de Sirius Black, évidemment.

On s'amuse, on joue, on prend, on brise. Un sourire et le mal est effacé. C'est si simple de se jouer des autres, si aisé ! Tordre les corps, tordre les âmes, tordre les cœurs. Ça ne fait rien, bien sûr.

Un ballet que l'habitude et la technique ont perfectionné. Comme un mécanisme bien huilé, la machine de séduction ne faillit jamais.

Combien de fois ne t'a-t-on pas dit que tu devrais songer à te poser, à arrêter ce train de vie infernal ? Et toujours tu éclatais de rire en disant que _« cette vie-là est la seule qui vaut la peine d'être vécue. » _

Et quand James essayait de te raisonner, en te disant qu'un jour tu tomberais enfin amoureux et que tu cesserais ces enfantillages...tu ne faisais que répondre _« It's never love, just sex. »_.

Six mots. Six simples petits mots. Mais qui résumaient Sirus Black à eux seuls.

Je ne m'intéressais pas à tes conquêtes. J'observais de loin, comme on observe un spectacle au cirque. Je n'avais pas pitié de ces filles ou en tout cas, plus maintenant. Et puis, tu ne les laissais jamais trop espérer.

Un vrai gentleman.

J'étais probablement le seul qui ne critiquait pas ton mode de vie peu orthodoxe. Peut-être parce que je menais le même ? Mais pour différentes raisons.

Comment aurais-je pu révéler que j'étais un loup-garou ? Et comment aurais-je pu avoir une relation durable et saine en omettant ce fait ?

Parce que j'avais une excuse pour mon mensonge, étais-je une personne moins condamnable ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Pour James, ça faisait toute la différence. Pour toi, non.

_« Tu penses de la même façon que moi, Moony. Tu ne veux simplement pas l'avouer, Mr. Parfait. »_

Et toujours, je ne faisais que répondre par un sourire, sans rien ajouter à ta remarque.

Étions-nous si semblables ? Je ne pense pas. Mais après tout, on peut faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

Était-ce toi qui avais démarré cette blague ? Je suppose que oui. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas opposé de féroce résistance ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être parce que je ne lui trouvais aucune importance. Peut-être aurais-je dû.

Je dois avouer que, le jour où James nous demanda, lors d'une rare occasion que nous avions d'être réunis entre Maraudeurs, si c'était vrai que toi et moi étions ensemble, je n'avais pas pu réagir.

J'avais envie de rire. Et en même temps, j'étais trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Comment James avait-il pu croire pareille baliverne ? Comment une telle idée – si ridicule – avait-elle pu s'implanter dans son esprit ?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de démentir. Tu avais déjà éclaté de rire en répondant _« You know, Jamesie, it's never love. » _avec un sourire qui tenait autant de l'amusement que du mystère.

Mais la suite, nous la connaissions trop bien.

Je n'eus jamais l'occasion de démentir cette supposition absurde. Notre manque flagrant de partenaire fixe à tous deux, notre amitié que James avait toujours trouvé_ particulière _et ta sexualité plus qu'ambiguë avaient eu raison de la vérité.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne fut jamais fait mention de nous comme d'un couple. Et jamais James n'osa dire clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette farce ignoble dont il ignorait la facticité. Mais les regards qu'il posait sur nous en disaient long sur le fond de sa pensée.

Une fois, je le surpris te prendre à part pour te sermonner : « Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas les engagements, tous les deux, mais merde, Sir! Tu peux pas faire ça à Rem, c'est pas juste que tu continues de courir les autres en étant avec lui ! »

Tu n'avais fait qu'afficher un sourire en répondant, sur un ton murmuré : « Mais qui te dit que ce genre de vie ne nous convient pas, Jay ? »

Et puis tu m'avais vu arriver, tu t'étais exclamé un « Moony ! Te voilà enfin ! Dire qu'on pensait qu'on serait obligé de manger le repas complètement froid...tu sauves mon estomac ! », m'avais pris dans une étreinte amicale et mené jusqu'au salon, sans un regard pour James, qui nous fixait d'un œil inquiet et désapprobateur.

Nous n'aurions pas dû lui mentir. Mais au fond, mentions-nous réellement ? Nous laissions son imagination divaguer et ne démentions pas ses doutes.

Peut-être pour certains cela serait considéré comme un mensonge. Pour toi, ça ne l'était pas. Pour moi ? Probablement pas non plus.

Jamais nous ne parlions de cette conviction ancrée en James. Jamais nous ne parlions de ce mensonge qui n'en était pas tout à fait un. Nous connaissions tous deux la vérité, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Mais non, bien sûr, ce n'était pas suffisant.

James et Lily moururent sans jamais rien savoir de la vérité. Tu fus enfermé. Je fus soupçonné. Et on nous crut amants.

Mon déni fut pris comme une tentative de me dissocier de tes crimes. On voulait m'écrouer avec toi.

Comment prouver que nous n'avions jamais formé un couple ? Que valait la parole d'un loup-garou face aux croyances fermes de James et du petit voisinage qu'il avait contaminé, à mon insu ?

Petit à petit, je me mis à te haïr et à porter le blâme sur toi. Pourquoi avais-tu joué avec ton meilleur ami ? Pourquoi l'avais-tu laissé croire pareille sottise ? Pourquoi ?

Je pâtissais de tes jeux puérils. J'étais Remus-Lupin-amant-de-Sirius-Black. Alors que c'était totalement faux.

Mais, à l'arrière de mon crâne, une voix pernicieuse soufflait _pourquoi n'as-tu pas nié depuis le début ?_

Et toujours, j'étais muet face à cette question.

Je n'avais jamais crû que ce serait important. Juste ça. Rien que ça.

Quelle grande erreur.

Je n'ai jamais cherché les raisons de ce mensonge. Les morts, la guerre, la misère m'avaient fait oublié cette absurdité. Je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie, Black. Tu étais un criminel, pas un ami. Je t'avais rayé de mon esprit.

Pourtant, bien des années plus tard, quand tu te trouvais, maigre et décharné – tellement loin du séduisant adulte que tu fus alors – dans mon cottage, après treize ans de cavale et que je te posais la question, tu ne fis que me répondre, avec un fantôme de ton sourire si particulier :

_« It's never love. » _

_

* * *

_

_Atmosphère : albums Rest In Sleaze et The Unattractive Revolution – Crashdïet, 13-14 février 2011_

**La rapide relecture de **_**Ce n'est qu'un jeu **_**a eu raison de moi. Ce n'est qu'un jeu est probablement l'écrit dont je suis la plus fière, mais en me relisant, je trouve tant à retravailler, tant à réécrire...et pourtant j'adore l'idée par-dessus tout. Et je sens que si je réécrivais, je dénaturerais l'OS. Je voulais à nouveau cette relation ambiguë entre Remus et Sirius. Jamais réellement de l'amour mais toujours un jeu (**_**Ce n'est qu'un jeu/Je ne serais pas ton jouet**_**), une expérimentation (**_**Le goût de l'interdit**_**). Je n'avais pas d'idée précise. J'ai simplement débuté avec cette idée de titre "It's never love, just sex" (finalement tronqué) et j'ai écrit.**

**C'est donc du un-jet, sans prétention aucune. Je n'ai plus la patience ni les manies perfectionnistes d'il y a quelques années. J'ai une idée, j'écris. Ça plaît, tant mieux, ça ne plaît pas, tant pis. Et les longs OS d'une dizaine de pages ne semblent plus être mon fort. Puis-je prétendre à présent exceller au court ? Sans doute est-ce présomptueux.**

**Je précise également qu'il est environ minuit au moment où j'écris et que cet "OS" a été écrit en un peu moins d'une heure. Ceci peut expliquer en partie ma flemmardise.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**

**Sorn**


End file.
